


3 Years

by shochqn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shochqn/pseuds/shochqn
Summary: An Ushiten micro-fic where in Ushijima waited for Tendou to come home after confessing his feelings. Not expecting what he had learned after three long years.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	3 Years

_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

_All characters belongs to Haruichi Furudate._

\--

I, Ushijima Wakatoshi, waited for a guy I loved for three years.

Yes, a guy.

I once confessed my feelings to him three years ago, but after that he just... disappeared. I don't know the reason, maybe he's not like me.

He's not gay.

I'm always thinking about how he looks right now. Maybe his visual changed a bit right? But he has catlike face, rose red silky hair, cute eyes, pouty thin lips, tiny teeth and a beautiful smile, which I like the most about him. And that screams 'perfection'.

"So.. do you have a girlfriend or something?" This girl- I think their name was Xaina.. Xhyryl? whatever their name was asked while swirling their wine glass with a red wine while looking at me.

My mind was occupied for a while that I forgot that we're on a pool party at the moment. Honestly, I don't really like being here alone with this whore.

I looked around and I spotted my stupid friends that are on their own businesses flirting with other girls and there's Semi and Shirabu being loyal with each other. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I said without looking at her and took a sip on my vodca in my own glass. I hissed a bit when I felt that it was lining on my throat.

"Then-"

"But I'm waiting for someone..." I cut her off when I felt her hands crawling up to my arms "... already waiting for three years now."

Three years is long enough in real life, this isn't like the common dramas on the TV that a person waited for 10 or more years for the person they love. 10 years is just too much.

"Ushijima-san!" I looked behind and saw Goshiki who called me worriedly, he's drunk and I don't understand why he has that worried look in his face.

\--

That party was happened two weeks ago, and now I am here standing before this fine man. I walked towards him and lifted my hand to caress his face.

I felt his soft cheek against my fingers, and I began to sob. I missed him.

"Wakatoshi-kun... " Tendou said and hugged me. "... I waited this time to come, and finally I can wrap you with my arms. I'm sorry that I left without you guys... telling. I miss you, Ushi-kun."

I just cried, and let myself hugged by him. If this is a dream, please don't wake me up.

"But you have to wake up." I looked at him shocked at what he said.

With one blink, I woke up and felt my tears falling down to my cheeks.

"What?" I feel so sad.

I just... I miss him so much.

Why does it have to be like this way?

This is so unfair. I sat up and hugged my knees, sobbing and muttering his name asking why'd he left- why'd he left me- us?

"Ushijima-san!"

"What's with the fuss, Tsutomu Goshiki?"

"T-tendou-san..." I felt sobered up. I stood up and left Xienna and dragged Goshiki where I can hear him clearly.

"Where's Tendou?" I asked with full hope and excitement. I miss him. I wanna see him-

"H-he's dead... He died _three years ago_."

**Author's Note:**

> I used this piece for my Literature activity and got a A- smh. My teacher said it was well-written and I would get an A+ IF my characters were hetero. So homophobic, lmao.
> 
> If you read this, thank you so much. I just wanted to post this one because I felt so proud of this. I have also posted this on my wattpad account, and figured to post it here also.


End file.
